Harry Potters goes to springer
by crazytrollincage
Summary: crazy story about harrys retarted love life
1. goodbye ted

Authors note: A short story about harry, a random guy named ted and jerry springer.  
  
disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or maybe i do, i could be J.K Rolling but i guess youll never know....................ok im not J.K Rolling are you happy now??  
  
Retarded hill troll came running at harry  
  
it was funny hahahahahahaha  
  
i peed my self laughing   
  
this is probably my best story yet don't ya reckon   
  
Anyway back to the story   
  
Ted: harry shut up  
  
harry :what did you just say  
  
Ted: i said shut up .... the window  
  
harry :what do you think i am a personal sex slave  
  
Ted :yes i do potty poo  
  
harry : shut up im going too talk too my internet friends  
  
Ted: why they don't talk back  
  
harry : im going too jerry springer tomorrow too sort this shit out  
  
ted:oooo you swore  
  
isn't this a great story haha o yeah back to the story  
  
the next day  
  
jerry: welcome to jerry springer today on our show we have witches and bitches , wizards and others  
  
crowd: JERRY JERRY JERRY !!!!!!  
  
Jerry: yes, yes now lets bring out our first guest today is harry potter bring him out  
  
crowd : whooooooo!!!!! YAH !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jerry : yes well now you came to the show today to tell your boyfriend that you want to break up   
  
harry: yeah that's true i feel like a slave to him and i just want to break ya no what i mean  
  
jerry : yes i do lets bring him out  
  
crowd: BOOOOOOO! YOU SUCK !!!!!BOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ted: SHUT UP SHUT UP YAL DON'T KNOW ME , YAL JUST JEALOUS YOU DON'T GOT ME SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!   
  
harry: ted i don't like you anymore were breaking up  
  
ted : ok   
  
THE END !! Wasn't that a great story   
  
Wait a minute this crap makes no sence, oh well lalala crazy ass monkey balls with giant earmuffs 


	2. hello ted

The return of Ted  
  
this is gonna be kool bananas   
  
(harry): hermini!!!!  
  
(Hermione): its hermione not hermini  
  
(harry):quite u  
  
(hagrid): harry u have a guest  
  
(harry): hey u wat ur name  
  
(pickahoe): pickahoe y  
  
(harry): cuz  
  
(hermione): thats one of my mums names, i have 2 mums  
  
(harry): thats kool i have 2 dads, there fav show is queer eye  
  
(pickahoe): um im here im queer so lets get it on , i have business 2 do  
  
(harry) : kool bananas  
  
(hermione): yer  
  
(harry) : fuck off hermione  
  
(hermione) : ok  
  
(harry): soooooooo  
  
(pickahoe): yer um do u want 2 buy a chocalate  
  
(harry): thats all u wanted   
  
(pickahoe): yep  
  
im having fun r u , o back 2 the story  
  
(harry): did u hear that  
  
(pickahoe): i swear that wasn't me  
  
(harry): I didn't mean the fart that was me , i meant that creak it sounded like a door opening  
  
the door opens  
  
(herminoe): hey guys its just me look i bought taco kit you can tacos in just three minutes I've heard   
  
(harry): FUCK YOU BITCH FUCK OFF DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU FUCK  
  
Ted comes though the door   
  
(Ted) : harry i told u not 2 swear   
  
(harry) : ted....is that u ?¿?¿  
  
(Ted): no shit Sherlock  
  
harry runs up 2 Ted 2 give him a hug  
  
(ted): I've missed u , did u fart  
  
(harry): yes  
  
(harrys fart): i smell.........  
  
(Ted): woow ur fart talks  
  
(harry) : yep , but anyways wat have u been doing lately after i dumped u  
  
(ted): i have been miserably crying myself 2 sleep every night ummmm reading romance novels pretending that we were the main charters ummm yer and chatting 2 my online and make believe friends and u  
  
(harry): wow those r the things I used 2 do when u were around kool bananas  
  
harry runs 2 the closet and brings out a friend  
  
ted looks surprised  
  
(ted): wat is this  
  
(harry): it my personal sex slave just like i was 2 u im like u now we have kinky bum sex all the time  
  
(Ted) : ok then im going looks like u don't love me anymore  
  
harry: no  
  
Ted starts crying   
  
(Ted) :i thought u loved me   
  
(harry):ummm no  
  
(ted) : okay doaky byeeee.............  
  
(Harry): ?¿?¿ Okokokokokokokkok okokokokokokokokokoko kool bananas  
  
(ted) : ok im going 2 see my nan   
  
(harry): tell her harry and co. say hi   
  
(ted) : i will do  
  
(harry):i must be going now my dads want me 2 wash the car in my undie dacks  
  
(ted) : ok then have fun  
  
THE END...........................ok then i will have fun and i hope u did 2 


End file.
